Kedōin Laliet
'Character First Name' ((Laliet)) 'Character Last Name' ((Lockheart)) 'IMVU Username' ((HiddenByMist)) 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' ((12 )) 'Date of Birth' ((06/09/176)) 'Gender' ((Male)) 'Ethnicity' ((Tsubagakure)) 'Height' ((5'1")) 'Weight' ((97lbs)) 'Blood Type' ((AB-)) 'Occupation' (( Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' (Tsuagakure) 'Relationship Status' ((Single)) 'Personality' ((Doesn't Talk Much, His actions Speak louder then words. He was raised with no parents and can find it hard to trust a person. He is good with young kids and feels like it is his duty to show a father figure sence he never had one, He loves to daydreem and do the ocational prank with his special abilities, but can be focused in the time of need. He shows no weekness and always keeps a strait face, so its rare to find him in a happy mood. He loves to keep to his self unless it is nesisary to give information.)) 'Behaviour' (Nutral) 'Nindo (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' ((Kedoin)) 'Ninja Class ' ((genin)) 'Element One' ((Water)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) 'Element Two' (( N/A )) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' ((Chakra Manipulation, Speed, Stamina, Intelligence, Learning Speed.)) 'Weaknesses' ((Hand Seals)) 'Chakra colour' ((Misty Grey)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 3 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 4 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 Total: 49.5 'Jutsu List' (Water Style, Water Clone) 'Allies' ((Your village ec t.)) 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals 'Background Information' Your background information ((His Parents Died In a Fire caused by assassins at the age of 3 for unknown reasons. He then had to live as an orphan in a orphan home until the age of 7. He was practicing some water Jutsu he found in a couple of books a jounin ninja droped when he accidently hit his crush, a girl a year younger then him named Nell, with a water kuani he made and she walked in on him out of no where and too late with it sailing through the air and pearcing her hart. He was then sent to the Detention Center where he was trialed as a murderer. For his young age he was sent there for 4 years before he was let out at the age of 11. He was Branded as Sycopath and Murderer by the villagers so he then Never talked to anyone and kept to his self away from people. Then a poster Hinted about the benifits of becoming a ninja and he then saw it as a way to get away from the villagers.)) 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.)) Category:Ukiyogakure